La bouteille de trop
by Chokoala
Summary: Et si la bouteille de trop n'était pas une bouteille pleine d'alcool ?


Petit OS écrit pour ceux qui aime notre cher Maître Panda et son étrange ami Le Patron

Je te laisse découvrir de tes propres yeux le quiproquo de cette belle histoire pleine... euh... d'amour ?

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><p>

**_La bouteille de trop..._**

Il failli détruire la porte du réfrigérateur qu'il venait refermé brusquement ! Il essuya avec dégoût et d'un revers de patte, sa gueule bestiale et se mit à courir dans tout l'appartement. Il n'était pas content. Pire ! Il était furieux, et était maintenant prêt à vomir sa haine. Ces pattes frappaient fortement le sol et ces poing serrés lui donnaient des crampes. Son regard foudroyant effraya même Wifi qui d'habitude aimer se blottir dans ces bras câlins.

- Je vais vraiment finir par le tuer... PATRON !

Il claqua les portes sans aucune retenue. L'écho de sa haine. Salon, salle de bain, toilette, cave, garage, cour ! Il hurlait. Il voulait à tous prix régler ces comptes avec le criminel, le coupable de l'atrocité dont il venait d'être la pauvre victime. Il s'en voulait. A lui et à cet imbécile de type en chemise noir. Il grimaça en se rappelant qu'il était malgré tout son frère. Peut-être pas de sang. Mais frère quand même ! Il était en colère contre lui-même malgré son irréprochable envie de meurtre ! Heureusement que Mathieu n'était pas là ainsi que le camé et le mal-aimé, sinon ils auraient sûrement été témoins de engueulade qui mijotait à petit feu dans son crâne aux jolies veines apparentes. Il n'y avait que lui... Et l'incarnation de la perversité qu'il recherchait toujours.

Il s'énervait peut-être pour rien après tout... Ce n'était pas si grave. Juste un simple malentendu, une mauvaise coïncidence ou encore une stupide blague. Pourtant... Il venait de lâcher prise. Un ras-le-bol général tout simplement.

- T'es où sale connard que je t'égorge ? Susurra-t-il dans sa barbe, les muscles de son cou tendu sous l'énervement.

Il continua ces fouilles, griffant de sa patte gauche les murs qui osés lui montrer le chemin , et tenant dans sa main droite un objet au contenu plutôt insolite. L'authentique arme du crime.

Il monta à l'étage et s'arrêta net devant la porte noire sur laquelle était soigneusement tagué d'un sang rouge assassin : "Vous qui entrez ici, perdez toute espérance".

Même si il était habitué à passer constamment devant cet endroit, il frissonnait rien qu'en lisant ces mots. Ces mots que le Patron avait inscrit de ses propres ongles. Ces mots. Les mêmes qui, selon les habitants de cette maison, décorent les portes des Enfers.

Il frissonna une seconde fois, laissant tomber une désagréable boule le long de son œsophage trop étroit, osant à peine toucher la poignée qui luisait sous un liquide dont il préférait bizarrement ignorer la source.

"Allez ! Reprends-toi mon vieux. Rentres. Il va pas te tuer pour ça. Tu es un Panda ! Ok ? T'es fort ! T'es le meilleur. Tu vas l'engueuler. L'engueuler si fort que..."

- C'est ouvert gamin ! T'attends quoi pour rentrer ?

Ces pensées peu convaincantes cessèrent sous l'écho de ces paroles. Comment avait-il su qu'il était ici ?

Sans réfléchir, il pris une profonde inspiration et gonfla ces poumons d'un courage mensonger. Et sans qu'il eu le temps de toucher la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident. Ces poils s'allongèrent, tiraillant sa peau. La cloison libre venait de s'ouvrir... Toute seule.

Toujours aussi superstitieux, il cru être face à de la sorcellerie. Un tour de magie qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment, une illusion qui lui donnait envie de se crever les yeux ! Se tenant lui-même la mains pour se réconforter, il posa un pied sur le parquet et découvrit la demeure qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Il ne prit pas le temps de regarder la décoration qui était assez... lugubre ! Son regard se fixa instinctivement sur le matela. Il aurai du rire en découvrant le corps de son frère bizarrement positionné. Mais l'unique bouton défait de sa chemise l'excita instantanément. Cette parcelle de peau ivoire... La caricature de la perfection. La jalousie... Il aimait ce corps. Tellement !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, sac à puce ? Ricana l'assassin en voyant l'être paralysé à la simple vue de sa nuque lisse, pourtant caché pour ces habits sombres.

Attendant patiemment une réponse, il eu le temps de tirer un latte. L'odeur abondante de la nicotine grisâtre dans la chambre mit à l'épreuve le sensible museau du mammifère qui éternua d'une façon qui détruisit tout sa crédibilité.

- Atchiiii !

Il rougit en entendant un rire sourd. Ironique.

- Te moques pas ! Je suis sain de corps et d'esprit, moi au moins !

- Qu'elle me vaut le plaisir de ta visite dans ma demeure mon jeune ami ? demanda-t-il à son invité tout en ignorant sa remarque.

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans le frigo ! A-Atchiii !

Il gratta son nez, et lui tendit la bouteille transparente, à moitié pleine d'un liquide à la viscosité douteuse...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ma... ! Ne me dis pas que... ?

- Si ! J'ai cru que c'était du lait !

Un rire se propulsa dans la salle, rebondissant sur les murs. Un rire grave frappant les parois et s'expulsant jusque dans le cerveau déboussolé de son frère. La simple intonation rauque suffit à faire claquer sèchement la porte derrière lui. Une perle liquide parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Son corps se raidit. Encore une farce qu'il redoutait.

- Co-comment t'as fais ça ? souffla-t-il en osant à peine bouger.

- Ici c'est moi qui pose les questions p'tite merde ! Alors... Raconte-moi cette fâcheuse mésaventure.

Le ton ironique et le coup de pression du Patron marchèrent à merveille, et le mammifère se força à continuer son monologue, sous le sourire moqueur de son jumeau qui écoutait attentivement ces plaintes rapides, tout en s'amusant avec la brume de sa cigarette.

- J'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer ! Tu as très bien compris ! Non mais tu te rends pas compte à quel point c'est dégoûtant ? J'ai des millions de toi-même dans la bouche maintenant ! Ton putain de sperme est en train de couler dans mes intestins ! Peut-être même dans mes veines ! Ça me donne envie de vomir rien qu'en y pensant, tiens ! Je suis sûr que je vais me mettre pisser du blanco ! Je vais te tuer ! Tu verras plus jamais la lumière du jour crois-moi ! Si ça se trouve je vais peut-être même tomber enceint de mini toi ! J'ai toujours voulu être papa mais là c'est juste répugnant ! Et le pire c'est que tu t'excuses même pas ! Nom de... !

Sa brouhaha sans queue ni tête fit doucement ricaner son interlocuteur. Celui-ci, sans prendre la peine de regarder l'animal, claqua une unique fois des doigts. Ce qui fit directement reculer Maître Panda d'effroi qui, au passage, se cognat violemment la tête contre le plâtre.

Il le dévisagea. Sans qu'il eu à bouger. Abasourdit et tétanisé ! Le Patron venait de retirer sa chemise, du moins elle venait de disparaître, se décollant de son torse pour se mêler à la fumée qui cachait subtilement le plafond. Semblable à un spectre. Et tout ça d'un simple claquement de doigts !

Et fut ainsi dévoilé un superbe torse virile et de larges épaules carrées. Le chanteur fut émerveillé par cette musculature, inexistante sur son corps plutôt dodu.

Il ne su pas cacher son émerveillement, plutôt embarrassant pour son ego.

- Nom de dieu !

Sa mâchoire se décollait lentement. Et si il n'avait eu la réflexion de retenir sa salive, celle-ci n'aurai pas hésiter à s'échapper de sa gueule pour dégouliner le long son cou. Situation amusante pour le manipulateur en face de lui.

- Continue gamin... Continue. Susurra le torse-nu en caressant ses tablettes contractés.

Maître Panda eut du mal à reprendre ces esprits. Il était en pleine admiration. A la fois fasciné et effrayé. La chaleureuse sueur dévalant les attirantes formes de son acolyte obligèrent ces dents à mordre la tendre chaire de sa bouche. Un doux ronronnement animal secoua ces cordes vocales tel une caresse. Une caresse amoureuse.

Soudainement il se rappela de la cause de venu. Il sortit de sa position de faiblesse et reprit son sérieux. A contre-cœur.

- Je-Je veux bien comprendre que tu conserves... ce... ce genre de chose ! Tu fais ce que tu veux ça ne me regarde pas ! Mais... Je sais pas moi ! Colles au moins une étiquette sur les bouteilles ! Imagine si...

Il fixait l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de place. Second arrêt de ces pupilles dilatées. Il frôla cette fois-ci la crise cardiaque. Le temps qu'il prononce ces quelques mots et le pantalon noir avait disparu à son tour, laissant place à deux longues jambes merveilleusement bien dessinées. Seul le caleçon était de trop... Il s'imaginait déjà le lui retirer.

Il manqua l'arrêt cérébrale. "Bordel ! Qu'il est beau !" Jura-t-il dans son esprit maintenant perdu.

- Tu vas y arriver, petit. Laisse-toi aller... Continue, je t'en pris... Lui murmura patiemment la voix dangereusement attirante.

- Je ne sais plus... Je-je crois que je disais que tu aurais pu au moins... me-me prévenir... Ça ne ce fait pas trop... ce genre... de chose... ?"

Il avait du mal à trouver ces mots. A compléter ces phrases. A donner une quelconque cohérence à tous ces sentiments contradictoires, trop captiver par la posture sensuelle qu'avait le corps d'Apollon qui s'offrait à lui.

Un doigt tendu l'invita à s'approcher. Il résista, mais le regard qu'on lui lança par-dessus les verres teintés l'attiraient inlassablement. Il ne se contrôlait plus, ces pieds le forcèrent à s'avancer. Encore une machinerie.

- Je...

Il était comme hypnotisé par les pupilles cyan, tels des aimants. Il paniquait. Son cœur également.

- Ta gueule sale bête. Tu parles beaucoup trop ! Les actes c'est mieux qu'les paroles. Viens déverser ta colère sur moi. Mais physiquement.

Comme si une personne l'avait propulsé en avant, il s'écroula sur le corps divin et chaud. Retenant un cri d'effroi, il ne sentit pas le tissus du caleçon. Celui-ci venait de disparaître. Encore. Comme le reste.

- Espèce de démon dégénérer dégueulasse ! siffla-t-il sous la surprise.

- Bienvenue chez moi gamin. Ici, l'enfer n'est qu'une blague. Ici, je te contrôle. Je te possède. Tu m'obéis. Tout est sous mes ordres. Même toi, pauvre âme égarée. Ici, je suis la roi. Le roi de ces excitants ténèbres !

Il attrapa les coussinets du mammifère et les plaqua contre son entre-jambes. Maître Panda tressaillit. De honte.

Et de plaisir.

Partagé entre l'envie de copuler avec ce Dieu et la peur des canines pointues de son adversaire, il fixait le visage désormais à quelques centimètres du sien. L'athlète aux courbes parfaites lui décrocha un sourire plein de sous-entendu. L'animal baissa son regard, et vit toujours sa patte collée là où le caleçon n'était plus que souvenir, lui laissant une image plutôt alléchante. Un instinct fougueux dépassant sa retenu.

L'autre claqua des doigts une énième fois, mais cette fois-ci ce fut au tour du kigurumi de s'évaporer. Le plus timide des deux sentit ces joues rondes virer au rouge. Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux tellement il était gêné. Et choqué.

Presque entièrement redressé, le fumeur laissa glisser doucement sa langue qui s'amusait à dresser, un à un, les poils de sa proie soudainement excitée sous ce contact. Commençant par le torse bestiale, il arriva ensuite au niveau du cou, où il y laissa un suçon des plus agréables... Ces lèvres pulpeuses murmuraient maintenant de douces cochonneries aux petite oreilles noirs maintenant tendues et attentives.

Maître Panda faillit perdre l'équilibre et tomber sur le corps qui le serré d'une puissante étreinte. Un ricanement niais surgit instantanément de ces lèvres roses.

Bizarrement, l'idée lui plaisait.

- Après tout... Ça avait plutôt bon goût.

* * *

><p>Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui...<p>

Si tu as aimé, je t'invite à me donner ton avis sur cette fanfic, ainsi que sur toutes les autres !

Sur ce, je te souhaite une excellente journée/matinée/après-midi ou soirée à toi jeune mammifère !


End file.
